No diré adios
by ChaveChave
Summary: Jaune Arc nunca pensó en conocerla, nunca creyó que una heroína se cruzaría en su camino y lo que menos llego algún día a pensar seria en que ella se desvanecería.
Hola se que hace tiempo no pasaba por aquí y la verdad tenia ganas desde hace tiempo hacer un fic de RWBY centrándome en Jaune pero por el tiempo no había podido y ahora tras lo que paso en la ultima temporada y la canción cold pues esto salio espero les guste.

* * *

Jaune Arc nunca creyó ser alguien especial, a duras penas se sentía como alguien promedio, sin realmente un talento, propósito o deseo… bueno quizás si tenía una meta, la de convertirse en un cazador pues era la tradición familiar, sin embargo el ser demasiado enclenque, torpe, y prácticamente una persona sin talento para pelear hacia que toda su familia no solo no tuviera esperanzas en el para ser como ellos, sino que al momento de intentar ingresar a la academia Beacon le dijeron que no tuviera altas expectativas, que no quedaría y que no le reprocharían nada por eso.

Toda la vida del rubio había sido así, considerado como un cero a la izquierda hasta por su propia familia, incluso hasta por el mismo, llevándolo a mentir para lograr entrar a Beacon y así tratar de al fin ser alguien por lo que nunca espero conocerla a ella.

Inicialmente no sabía lo importante que era, por lo que le hablo como si fuera una chica promedio como el, valla error le hiso notar la, a sus ojos, hermosa ángel de nieve; Phyra Nikos era una heroína, fuerte, hábil y audaz todo lo contrario a él.

Phyra fue la primera en creer en el torpe chico, la primera en creer en su potencial y en que podría ser alguien más grande de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar…incluyéndolo a el mismo.

Cualquiera en el lugar de "la chica invencible" hubiera pasado de largo ante Jaune, pues él es poca cosa o al menos eso pensó el rubio antes de que su camino cruzara con el de un héroe, antes de conocer a la pelirroja.

Phyrra era su ejemplo a seguir, su heroína a la cual quería alcanzar, no la cual le rescatara siempre, quería ser su compañero capas de pelear al parejo junto a ella, la chica que cambio su vida y le dio valor al pelear, al enfrentar a Cardin Winchester, al declararse a Weiss, a seguir adelante como un cazador y en el momento justo antes de aventarlo al casillero pensó en todo ello mientras veia gran parte de su mundo derrumbarse.

-¡Phyrra no lo hagas! ¡por favor detente! - gritaba mientras se alejaba involuntariamente, sintiéndose un tonto por no darse cuenta antes de lo que Phyrra sentía por él, por no notar que ella lo amaba, que por eso siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado apoyándolo incluso para declararse a otra chica para ir al baile en pareja mientras la pelirroja estaría sola. Quizás no lo noto por sentirse menos, como Phyrra decía hacía sentir a muchos o quizá por solo pensar de esa forma en la chica blanca pero cuando lo beso se dio cuenta de todos los sentimientos que no solo ella tenía por él, sino que él tenía por ella

—Jaune ¿Dónde estás? — Weiss había conseguido contactarlo, pero lo único que podía hace él era pensar en Pyrra y la locura que estaba llevando a cabo

—Sálvenla— Era lo único que pedía, no le importaba no tener idea en donde se encontraba, solo quería que su heroína estuviera bien, ya que por muy fuerte que fuera, el rubio sabía muy bien que no era rival para esa extraña mujer malvada

Jaune Arc, el chico tope sin aspiraciones de grandeza que nunca creyó en sí mismo, ni en tener la suerte de toparse con un héroe o que alguien tan importante se fijara en él, temía ahora que ocurriera nuevamente algo que nunca esperaba … no quería saber que Phyrra seria vencida…que no la volvería a ver.

Ruby había sido rescatada de la torre por su tío, por su informe supo que la chica de la capa roja había quedado desmayada y que Phyrra había muerto.

El rubio sintió nuevamente ser inútil, sabía bien que no era tan fuerte como para haber podido salvar a la pelirroja de su enemigo, pero aun así le hubiera gustado haber intentado algo para cambiar su destino, ¿Por qué a ella le ocurrió? Porque…

—No— Susurro Jaune— quizá no sea fuerte, pero lo seré por ella

Miro al cielo, no estaba listo para decir adiós a Phyrra, no lo haría porque ella seguía viva en su mente y sabía bien que también era así para Ren, Nora, el equipo RWBY y muchos mas.


End file.
